Alice and Her Knight
by Hikarifanfics
Summary: Alice is stuck in Wonder World. There she meets many people that live there, but a particular person strikes her interest. But wait a second what did he just say! Will love blossom between a psycho knight and poor Alice or will she be stolen away?
1. Chapter 1: Our Feelings

All Boris could do was stand their in shock. Ace kill Alice, the one that values life apposed to the one that didn't. Knowing Ace, even when covered in blood he could make it clear to everyone around him he never felt better. His knees begin to wobble as he collapses on the ground. Finding this a good opportunity Ace silently makes his way to go see Alice. Boris finding Alice's life on the line slowly gets up. Blood drizzles down his legs, but he pays no attention to that.

"Yes, luckily for me that stupid knight gets lost easily," he though to himself. He was basically dragging himself along the way.

"Boris!," yelled Alice as she sees him collapse right in front of her.

"A-ace he," he try's to speak but Alice shushes him.

"Your injured right now. We have plenty of time later to talk about Ace," she says as she helps him up. Boris on the other hand knew that time was running short for her. Ace may be one who gets lost all the time, but he always seems to show up at the right or worst possible time, depending on whose side you are viewing it from. She gets him into bed and addresses his wounds, wrapping bandages along his chest were he was hit. Soon without any warning Boris finds himself drifting asleep.

"Mmm," he mumbles as he slowly opens his eyes. "Alice, you .... Ace .... coming to .... he'll be .... soon," he says still mostly asleep and sore from his wound inflicted onto him by Ace.

"Did you say something, Boris?" she asks as she puts a wet rag on his forehead.

"Alice, listen carefully. Ace he ... he's coming here right now to kill you. He said so himself. Also he was the one that gave me this wound. You have to stay away from him," he chocks out, seemingly pleased that he was able to finally say it. Alice on the other hand was in such shock she drops the entire bucket full of water on the floor. She didn't seem to notice, only noticing the sharp pain in her chest. She didn't want to stay away from him though. Even if her life was in danger she couldn't help but get closer to him. No matter how much she hated him she just need to see him right at that very moment. Finding that she couldn't wait any longer she slowly rises to her feet.

Boris looks over, "A-Alice where are you going i told you to stay away from him." Tears begin to come to her face as she turns to face him.

"I'm sorry, Boris but I have to see him right now. Even if he's going to kill me I want to see him. I can't control myself anymore," she says as she slowly makes her way out of the room. After running for what seemed like an eternity she finds herself in a field. The grass there was almost knee high, flowers blooming, and a dense forest surrounding it. There in the middle of the field she saw Ace.

'Just who I was looking for. Though to find him in this kind of place comes as no surprise to me," she chuckles as a sign of relief creeps across her face. Ace spotting her standing there slowly makes his way to her.

"Alice, I'm going to kill you. You should not have come looking for me. To kill you, the you that everyone loves, the you that has changed everyone. I wonder what this will feel like," he says as a broad smile comes across his face. Tears begin to come streaming down her face as she collapse onto her knees.

"If I'm going to die right here right now I'm fine with that. I didn't understand this pain in my chest at first but now I do. If I'm going to die by your hand so be it. I don't care because, Ace I love you," she says as tears are now rolling down her eyes in a non-stop down pore. Ace stood there completely shocked as to what she just said. Something must have clicked in his mind making him fully realize what Alice had just said.

"Alice," he bends down positioning his lips right next to her ear. "I love you too." He steals a kiss from her. She looks up and kisses him back. Part of her enjoying it and the other half wanting to slap him for making her say such embarrassing things. He then tightly embraces her. He lets her of their embrace as he rises to his feet. Alice looks up wondering what he is doing.

Looking down at Alice he says, " Alice in this world, a word where everyone loves you, where hearts are made out of clocks, where real love is not real , how do you know that I mean what I say? Haven't I already told you that I loved you once? And weren't you the one that said that I didn't love you?" That same old smile comes to his face yet again. Alice found that there was probably no possible way to find out what he was thinking.

"If I sincerely love you and you love me I'll be able to tell. Sometimes actions speak louder than words. I don't think it matter weather you have a heart or a clock for a heart. Love is love and it can not be replaced with other feelings," she says as she slowly gets up. "I'll be the judge to see if you really do love me or not. I have faith in you so don't let me down, Ace. But right now Boris needs my help."

"Oh, he's still alive. I thought I had killed him after he collapsed. I guess I was wrong," shrugging as he says that. Alice now remembering what Boris had told her about Ace. A disbelief look spread throughout her face. Tears once again began to form around her eyes. She now knowing that Ace really was the one that hurt Boris, in both fear and in shock, starts to run off. Ace like the "knight" he is grabs her to try to console her. His former actions making it quite questionable to weather or not he really is one or not.

Bringing her close to him he says, "Alice, that cat will be fine but I doubt you will. He relived your care and now you'll get to receive mine." She looks up to see him smiling brightly and couldn't help but blush a little.

"W-what are you going to do to me then?" she asks in a questionable tone, her tears completely stopped now.

"Why make you better of course," he says as if it's simple knowledge.

"_And_ how do you plan on doing_ that_?" she snaps at him.

"Aw and we were getting along so well too," he says hugging her tighter.

"Ace! answer my question already!" she says trying to squirm out of his tight hold on her.

"If that's what you want I'll gladly do it. I'm going to take you on a little vacation," he says as Alice finally frees herself from his grip.


	2. Chapter 2: Ace's Promise

"And that would be where," she asks giving him her full attention. Knowing how lost Ace gets they would probably have to camp out again like they always do. She should know better than this by now not to follow him. It always ended the same way every time. She would go get him for Julian and they would end up lost having to camp out. They had many "adventures" together, as Ace liked to call them, and yet she had never figured out from where he would always pull the tent out from.

"I found this place when I was on one of my adventures. I don't want to spoil it for you so I won't say anymore," he says as he grabs Alice yet again.

"So, Ace tell me how exactly you plan to get there when you can't even get from the Castle to the Clock Tower without getting lost?" asked Alice as she calmly accepted the fact that she wouldn't be able to get away from Ace for long.

"Giving up so soon? I liked it when you were trying to resit me," he says as he places his head on hers. "Well this is good though because now I can do whatever I want to do with you," he says as he pushes Alice down on the ground, positioning himself so that he was on top of her.

"What's this more sexual harassment?" she just sighs and takes a deep breath, already use to this behavior from him. "This is the second time you try to change the subject."

"Really the second time I hadn't noticed," as his face grew closer to her's. "I'm having fun so can I answer you question later when I'm finished?"

"Who are you trying to cheer up yourself or me?" she says now somewhat annoyed.

Ace now hugging her tightly on the ground answers, " Why both of us. You get _my _services and I get you. It seems like a fair deal to me." He chuckles a bit at the face Alice was giving him. She shut her eyes because there was no ways she was going to watch Ace assault her while she couldn't do anything at all. The last thing she heard was the sound of a gunshot. Slowly, opening her eyes she sees Peter standing in front of her holding his gun to Ace.

"Ah, Alice your alive," he says as his ears perk up. "I had thought for sure that this stupid knight had done something to you. I was about to shoot him," he says looking back at Ace with a murderous look in his eyes. "Let's go," he says as he as he takes Alice by the wrist and drags her off.

"I'm sorry, Ace," she thought to herself.

"Hey, Alice! I'll see you soon," he says waving his hands to her with his same old smile on his face. Alice couldn't help but smile back at him. While on the other hand Peter was mumbling something to himself. He takes her through the forest saying that this way was a short-cut. Guessing it couldn't be worse with Peter than Ace, she agrees and goes with him.

"Hey, Peter where are we?" she says while she looks around finding that Peter was just as bad maybe even worse then Ace to be with. "P-Peter are you alright? Your not hurt are you?" hearing this Peter perks up.

With a broad grin on his face he says, "Why, Alice are you worried about me?" He then becomes rather serious saying, "I though you only cared about Ace. If he was gone wouldn't you be sad?" Alice was now scared to say something. Knowing if she said the wrong thing there would be consequences.

"Um, well I just think that he couldn't be replaced," she says as she realizes she had said the wrong thing. "W-well it's the same for you of course. I'd also be sad to see you go," she says knowing she wouldn't be all that sad if one day the perverted rabbit was to just disappear. Peter now off in his own little world is ranting on about how happy he is that Alice cares for him that much and about how much closer they have gotten. While Peter was momentarily distracted by his sudden outburst of happiness, a hand grabs Alice from behind and pulls her into the bushes.

"Mm mm," she tries to say something but it becomes muffled by the large hand over her mouth.

"Alice, you shouldn't squirm so much or else you will have to go back with Peter. And I had really though you were looking forward to spending the day with me," says Ace as he releases Alice from his grip.

"A-Ace what are you? No, how did you," she says not being able to continue from both lack of air and complete shock.

"I said I would see you later didn't I. I promised you that I would take you some place special to cheer you up and I don't break my promises," he says as he grabs her hand and begins to walk through the forest with her.


	3. Chapter 3: On the Way

Was it so wrong that she was happy? That maybe for the first time she had found a place she felt like she belonged in? Then why was there this feeling like she would loose someone very important to her if she stayed here?

"Alice, your going to get lost if you don't follow me," said Ace who was now making his way over to the girl.

"Huh, Ace?" she says as she returns from her daze-like state.

"Are you trying to get lost so your knight can find you perhaps," asks Ace as he wraps his hands around her waist.

"Sorry, but no. Besides getting lost is _your_ thing," she says leaning back onto the man.

"Aw, Alice sometimes you can be so cute," he says gently caressing her check. As she turns around to yell at him, for his uncalled for behavior, he kisses her. How could she describe it? His kisses were hot and passionate. Whenever he kissed her she would remember just how much she loved him. She wanted to kiss him more, but here and now wasn't the time for this.

"Ace, you said your were going to take me somewhere," she said trying to push him off of her.

"Huh? Oh! Yes, that's right! I was going to take you somewhere," he says as he still resits Alice's effort to get him off of her.

"Then won't we be late?" she says now being hugged tightly by him.

"But we still have time to get there. Besides it's getting dark. So why don't we camp out for the knight," he says as he releases Alice from his grip.

"Well, I really don't know about that. It's rude to –," she couldn't continue her sentence. She had turned back and found that Ace had already set up the tent. Yet again he managed to pull a tent out of nowhere and set it up in less than a few seconds.

"Alice, come on," he says waving his hand, motioning her to come.

"I guess I can't say no since the tent is already set up," she says as she walks over into the tent. She goes to her regular corner and pulls the bed out. She should have known it would end like this, it always did. Why would this time be different? Maybe because he sounded so confident? Well it didn't really matter that much to the extent you'd have to wrack your brain over it. She _was _already use to this from all the adventures she and Ace had over the years.

"Ace –," she couldn't continue for Ace had pined her down on the ground with his hand covering her mouth.

"You really shouldn't call out my name like that. I am a man after all. And sometimes men can be the scariest things of all," he said still holding her down. "You seem to forget that you are a girl. In front of a man, like myself, you are powerless," he said as a grin appeared on his face. What did he mean? That stupid knight was saying something weird she couldn't understand again.

"Mmm mm mm," she tries to speak but her voice is muffled yet again by his hand. He releases his hand from her mouth only to position it at another uncomfortable location.

"What had enough already?" he says pinning her arms above her head with one of his hands.

"No, I just don't really understand what you are trying to say here. I am fully aware that I am a girl," she says trying to fee herself from Ace's grasp.

"You think no one will try to do anything to you. Your wrong if you think that so and I will be the one to prove it. I will make you a women tonight," he says as his face draws near to her.

"A-Ace!" she screams as she frantically tries to get fee now.

"I already said once that when the time comes I will not let you escape," he says as he kisses her. "You will belong only to me and I to you."


	4. Chapter 4: One Stormy Night

She couldn't take it anymore. Ace always seemed to find a way to make her want him. She bites her lip refusing to admit that she likes it.

"Alice, your gonna to hurt yourself if you keep doing that," he says as he pries her mouth open. He somehow managed to get his tongue into her moth causing her's to war with his.

"S-stop it already Ace," she says trying to push the man off of her.

"Didn't I already tell you that men are sometimes the scariest things of all," he said as a broad grin appears on his face. Alice could only lay there in shock. He had warned her many times about this. It did seem fair that she would receive a punishment after all the warnings he had given her. Just then you could hear the downpour of the rain as it hit the tent. Ace lifted himself up to go secure the tent. A crack of thunder seemed like it had hit almost right next to the tent. When Alice heard this she flung herself up into him. She grabbed him and dug her head into his chest.

"Well, your either scared of thunder or just really wanted to see me," he said as he wrapped his arms around the girl.

"And if I say both?" she said hugging him tighter. The man only chuckles to himself. He takes his hand and runs it trough his thick head of hair, taking in a deep breath.

"Then, I will promise you that I will do all I can so you won't even be able to think about that anymore. You'll only be able to think about me," he says brings her closer to him.

"W-what?! What do you mean?!" she says trying to push away from him. She had a pretty good idea of what he meant but that the only thing she could choke out.

"You don't want me to do that?" he says with a puppy dog face on.

"Well it's not like I don't want you to, but it's not like I want you to either," she says scratching her head not even bothering to look at him.

"If that's what you want then fine," he says releasing her from his hug. He gets up and goes outside. "I'm going to go check the outside make sure it's all secure," he said as he opens the tent door and leaves.

"Ace," she says as she just sits there staring at the door wide eyed. He had always just done what _he_ wanted not even bothering to pay attention to what_ she_ wanted. He did change after all. He was much more caring now. The thought of this made her blush a deep, crimson red. He did love her and that was all that mattered. She could tell, but it seemed almost as if she wasn't the most important. If she wasn't the most important to Ace then who was?! Just then Ace walked back inside.

"Ah, Alice hand me that towel of there would you?" he said coming back from outside completely socked to the bone. She grabs the towel and walks over to him and kneels down not showing her face.

"Ace, are you alright?" she says gripping the towel tightly.

"Alice, you –," he couldn't continue due to the shock of Alice putting the towel on his head. "What happened? I only left for a few minutes and look at you," he says as he grabs her hand to stop her from drying his hair.

"I hadn't realized," she looks up into his eyes.

"Alice, were you crying? Your eyes are all red," he says as he grabs her.

"Why?" she says with a negative tone, as if saying its none of your business. With this reaction from her he violently shakes her.

"What's wrong with you, Alice?" he says with worry in his voice.

"I realized something today, Ace. Life isn't a fairytale and it isn't happy. Life is a horrible thing you know?" she said laughing. "Is it really isn't something I would want to burden you with. I though about it for along time while you were gone. What I am really _here _for? Why stay? Do I_ really_ love you? Actually _what_ is love? I –," she couldn't continue for Ace had covered her mouth.

"Alice, I don't know what happened to you or where you are right know, but I promise you that I will find you," he said his face now turning serious. "And when I do you had better say you love me. And, if you don't I will drill those words into your head so you wont forget them," he said as he tightly embarrassed the girl. "I love you Alice."


	5. Chapter 5: New Feelings

She could feel something in her mouth. What was it? She slowly opens her eyes.

"Ace?" she says as she attempts to sit up. Her attempt was crushed when Ace shoved her back down. He pulled the thermometer out of her mouth and looked at it.

"Your sick so you should lay down," Ace said, compassion and concern could be heard in his voice.

"How do I know your telling the truth when I can't even remember what happened last night after you left," she say putting her arms around his neck.

"You really can't remember anything," he says bringing her closer to him.

"I love you, Ace," she says as she kisses him. He smiles back which makes Alice blush.

"I love you too, Alice," he says kissing her back. Just then the tent door opened.

"Alice!" yelled a bunny eared man as he quickly wiggled his way into the tent.

"Ah, Sir Peter!" says Ace getting up and slowly making his way away from Alice. "You see Alice is sick and you should take her to the castle so she can get better," he says as he puts his jacket on. He knew he could win against Peter but didn't see a reason to fight over Alice when see was this sick.

"Alice, your sick?!" he says as a question but also with a shocked tone. He quickly picks the girl up in bridle style and runs off with her. When they reached the castle Peter made such a commotion that in a short time everyone knew that Alice was there and that she was sick. He took her to the nearest room and genitally tucked her in the bed.

"Peter, I'm fine," she says trying to get out of bed. Her attempts were shattered when he pushed her back down.

"No, Alice your not. Your sick and running a fever at that," he says with concern in his voice. His ears that were usually always upright whenever she was near were now drooping down. He obviously was very worried about her.

"I'm sorry, Peter. I'll be sure to rest and get better just for you," she said. Peter wasn't all that bad after all. Maybe if he stayed like this she would end up missing him if he disappeared.

"Alice, I love you," he said as his face grew close to her's. She had ended up blushing after he had said that. She didn't need to look into a mirror to tell that she was blushing. Why _was_ she blushing?! Ace was the one that she loved. Not to mention the fact he had told her more then a dozen times that he loved her before and she never blushed. So why now of all times? Was she still hallucinating from being sick?

"Alice," said Ace as he walked into the room. Unknown the everyone he was standing outside the door listening to the whole conversation.

"Ace!" Alice said in a surprised voice. She clutched Peter's jacket.

"It seems you've taken quite a liking to Sir Peter. Am I right?" he asks in a annoyed but sad tone.

"Well, I just think that Peter is being really nice and that I might really miss him if he was gone!" she says defensively.

He chuckles and says, "Then, Alice choose who you want to be with, me or Peter."


	6. Chapter 6: Choose One Alice

"Ace!" yelled Alice as he walked out of the room. Why was he so mad? Ace was the one she loved wasn't he? But if she _did _love him then why did she blush over … over Peter. Peter of all people! She looks over at him. He stood there watching the door. Since when did he look so strong.

"Well, Alice for once I'm going to have to agree with Ace. You're just going to have to choose," he said as he started to walk out of the room. Her hand instinctively reached out and grabbed Peter's jacket.

"D-don't leave me alone," she said as tears began to fall from her face. Why was it so hard to choose between the two. A while ago it would have been no problem to choose between the two. She would have choose Ace in a second. Then why won't the words come out of her mouth.

"Alice, isn't this Aces job?" he says in shock that she was choosing him for once. It had always been about Ace. Ace this Ace that. Peter was never mentioned though, no matter how much he loved her. The girl looked up at him. He was a pervert, but no matter how cruel he she was to him he always fought for her. For her affections and for her. He really wasn't that bad of a person. Ace on the other hand, well he was dangerous. He always did things to her she didn't want done. He embarrassed her and consistently got them lost. It's true that he had many bad traits about him, but she could always tell his words were sincere. The same goes for Peter too.

Alice I love you!

_Peter was always saying things like that _

In a world where love is not real and people have clocks for hearts how do you know that I really mean what I say?

_He really did love me though. He protected me and loved me. It was much more than I really did deserve_

Alice your alive!

_He would always think that if Ace had laid a hand on me_

When I do find you, you had better say you love me

_Mm, did he say that it's hard for me to remember. What were we doing? _

Why now of all times were these voices popping up in her head? It hurt, it felt like something was smashing her head. It was as if it was furiously trying to get out. Ace, Peter they both love her. Why?! Why was this so hard?! She didn't understand at all. Does love really have to hurt this much?

"Peter, I'm sorry I made you worry again. Love isn't something with a happy ending after all. It really hurts and I want to run away from it. You and Ace both love me. I can tell that when you so you love me your being truthful. When I said that to Ace though, I don't know if I was. You're both so strong," she said as she started to cry.

"Alice, choose me," he said as he bends down close to her. She looked up tears still running down her face. His face was close to hers, so close. He really did remind her of a knight. Unlike Ace, who was more like a ninja then a knight. He always did sneaky stuff that wasn't at all knightly.

"Peter, your just like a knight in a fairy tail. If I did in fact choose you I know you'd be sincere," she said leaning onto him. He was warm, so very warm. The sound of his heart was very loud.

"Alice I –," he tried to speak but couldn't. He wanted to embrace her but he just couldn't. She was in so much pain, yet he couldn't even do anything.

"I remember when Ace had told me that everyone here has clocks for their hearts. To be honest I was a little surprised. I didn't expect you to be all that different from me," she said stroking his chest.

"Alice, please rethink this!" he said grabbing the girl by the shoulders. He didn't want to give her up to anyone else. He wanted her only to himself. He especially did not want to giver her to Ace.

"Peter, your words are sincere when you say you love me. If I were to say that though I'd be lying to myself and you too. I'm sorry," she says trying to get out of his relentless grip. She was thankful to him though for helping her straighten it out. She really was weak though. Thinking about all this had made her already realize this.

"No! I won't give you up to anyone!" he yelled pushing her against the bed. If he couldn't have her then no one could.

"Peter! Peter, stop it! Your hurting me!" she said trying to get away from him. His grip though was relentless, he just wouldn't let go. Ace, where was Ace.

"A-Ace!" she yelled still struggling.

"You called?" he said holding his sword just below Peter's neck.

"A-Ace," she said as tears began to form in her eyes. He really did come for her.

"What are_ you_ doing here?" he said backing off the girl. There was no use trying to fight with him. He was the best fighter in the place after all.

"Me? Why I'm here to get Alice. She did call for me after all," he said as he grabbed the girl pulling her tight against him.

"Tsh, I can tell when I lost. But don't think for a minute that I will give up," he said walking out of the room. He wanted to really hurt him. Though if he did he knew it would hurt Alice the most. Right now she needed him the most. There was nothing he could do.

"Ace!" she said wrapping he arms around the man.

"So does this mean you pick me?" he said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Yes, stupid it does," she said as he kissed her. His kisses were always so refreshing and so passionate. Ace really was the one she loved.

"Alice say you love me," he said positioning himself so his mouth was right next to her ear.

"I love you," she said as she hugged the man. He did have a lot of bad traits but he loved her and she loved him. To her that was all that mattered.

– **The End – **


End file.
